Wireless networks need to provide a Quality of Service (QoS) guaranteed for applications. Resource-reservation-protocol (RSVP)-like call-admission control is necessary for managing application QoS requirements and for mapping the application to network resources. Because of unpredictable available bandwidth and unstable routes, direct resource reservation protocol (RSVP) is not feasible. Wireless networks need to provide mechanisms for providing network transport guarantees and maintaining QoS. Stable guarantees are not available due to the inherent dynamics of the network. The inherent dynamics of the network include route and/or link changes as a result of environment and ad-hoc mobility.
Wireless networks are generally synthesized for optimal performance for specific criteria under specific circumstances. This optimization can degrade network performance in an unpredictable manner so that a node or system user is disconnected when the operating conditions of the network change.